De strijd om het hart
by SummerBabiiee
Summary: W.I.T.C.H.HP Crossover Will, Taranee, Irma, Cornelia, HaiLin en Elyon gaan naar Zweinstein om hun krachten te verbeteren. Phobos stuurt Lord Cedric naar Zweinstein om uit te vinden wie zijn zus is.
1. Hoofdstuk 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter en W.I.T.C.H. zijn niet van mij. (Was het maar waar.)**

**Dit is mijn eerst verhaal op **** dus wees een beetje rustig met de reviews. **

**Het verhaal is een HP/W.I.T.C.H. Cross-over.**

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

1.De brief

, Irma wacht op mij!.'' Zei Hai-Lin. Irma en Hai-Lin waren op de vlucht voor de legers van Phobos. , Schiet op! Ze halen ons in.'' Schreeuwde Irma. , Ik zie een poort en ik zie Will en de anderen.''

, Gelukkig daar zijn ze.'' Zei Will. , Schiet op die griezels komen.'' Irma, Hai-Lin, Cornelia, Taranee en Will haasten zich door de poort. , Snel Will, sluit de poort!'' Riep Taranee. Will sloot gauw de poort met het hart van Kandrakar.

Taranee zuchtte en zakte op de grond. , Oh ik haat het als die stomme legers achter ons aanzitten…'' Irma plofte naast Taranee en zei,, Ah, kop op joh. We zijn tenminste veilig.'' , Voor nu ja.'' Beet Taranee haar toe. , Wat als ze een poort vinden en naar de aarde komen?'' Cornelia lachte. , Taranee je bent ook zo naïef. Die griezels zijn nog dommer dan een zak aardappelen.''

, Zeg Irma… hebben jullie Caleb nog gevonden?'' Vroeg Will. Irma schudde haar hoofd. , We dachten dat hem hadden gevonden, maar in plaats daar van vonden we een grote groep krijgers.'' Zei ze. , Ik betwijfel zelfs of hij in het kasteel is. We hebben ieder geval overal gezocht.''

Will zuchtte, sinds een paar dagen is Caleb vermist. Ze wisten dat hij door Phobos zijn mannen was meegenomen, maar waarom en waarheen,, Meiden, meiden! Er is een brief voor jullie!'' Zei de grootmoeder van Hai-Lin. , Laat eens zien oma!'' zei Hai-Lin. Oma gaf haar de brief en ze las hem.

, Lin wat staat er in?'' Vroeg Cornelia. Hai-Lin glimlachte. , Dit zullen jullie niet geloven, kijk maar!'' Ze gaf de brief aan haar vriendinnen. Toen ze de brief hadden gelezen zei Cornelia,, Oké, gooi die brief maar weg. Het is duidelijk dat iemand een grap met ons probeert uit te halen.''

Will trok een wenkbrauw op. , Geloof je het niet?'', Natuurlijk geloof ik het niet!'' Zei Cornelia. , Stel als we daar heen gaan, wat heeft het dan voor zin?'' Taranee knikte instemmend. , Ik vind het ook maar niks. Straks is het een val.'' Cornelia glimlachte tegen Taranee.

, Meisjes mag ik vragen waar jullie het over hebben?'' Zei oma. , Over deze brief oma, er staat in dat we voor een toverschool ergens in Engeland zijn gevraagd.'' Antwoordde Hai-Lin. , Ah, Zweinsteins Hoge School voor Hekserij en Hocus Pocus. Dat is een uitstekende school om jullie krachten te verbeteren.''

, Wat is er dan mis met onze krachten?'' Vroeg Cornelia. , Nou vinden jullie dan niet dat jullie soms een beetje onhandig omgaan met jullie gaven?'' Zei Oma. , Daarin heeft u gelijk oma.'' Lachte Hai-Lin. , En hoe zit het dan met school hier?'' Vroeg Cornelia. , Nou wat denk je?'' Zei Irma. , Daar stoppen we mee.''

Cornelia staarde haar vriendinnen voor een tijdje aan. Toen zuchtte ze en zei ze,, Nou vooruit dan. We gaan erheen.'', Ik wist dat je in zou stemmen Corny.'' Grijnsde Irma. De deur vloog open, Elyon kwam binnen gerend. , Cornelia jou zocht ik! Moet je zien wat mij gestuurd is.'' Ze gaf Cornelia een brief. , Echt een ongelooflijk stomme grap.''

Cornelia keek haar beste vriendin aan. , Elyon, het is geen grap. Wij hebben dezelfde brief gekregen.'' Zei ze. , Je bedoelt dus dat deze school echt bestaat?'' Vroeg Elyon. Cornelia knikte. , En… ga je erheen?'' Vroeg ze. , Als jij erheen gaat, ga ik met je mee.'' Zei Elyon. , Dat is dan afgesproken, wij gaan naar Zweinstein!'' Juichte Irma.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

, Zweinsteins Hoge School voor Hekserij en Hocus Pocus?'' Zei Phobos. , Ja, meester. Er is ook vernomen dat uw zus daar plaats gaat nemen.'' Siste Cedric.

, Ik wil dat jij hoe dan ook op die school terechtkomt. Vind uit waarom ze daar heen gaan en wie mij zus is.''

, Ja meester, u zult tevreden zijn.'' Siste Cedric en hij sloop weg. , Binnenkort zal het hart van Kandrakar van mij zijn…'' Fluisterde Phobos.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**Dit was hoofdstuk 1 al weer. Beetje kort weet ik, dus ik beloof dat het volgende hoofdstuk een stuk langer zal zijn. Review!**


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter en W.I.T.C.H. zijn niet van mij.**

**Hier is hoofdstuk 2! Veel plezier ermee.**

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

2. Shoppen en Ontmoetingen

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hai-Lin en Elyon waren net met het vliegtuig aangekomen in Londen. , Waar is die vent waar we mee hebben afgesproken?'' Vroeg Irma. , Misschien is die wel onzichtbaar!'' Zei Hai-Lin. De meiden staarden haar aan. , Wat! Dat zou toch best kunnen?'' Cornelia fronste. , Weten jullie wat ik denk?'' Zei ze. , Nou?'' Vroeg Irma. , Ik denk dat ik al die tijd gelijk had en dat er helemaal geen-'' Begon Cornelia, maar ze werd onderbroken door een mannenstem.

, Jullie motten de uitwisselingsstudenten zijn.'' Zei Hagrid. Cornelia's mond viel open en Taranee keek alsof ze op het punt stond flauw te vallen. , Eh, ja dat klopt… Ik ben Will en dat zijn Taranee, Hai-Lin, Irma, Cornelia en Elyon.'' Hagrid glimlachte. , Kom maar met mij mee.''

, Zeg meneer eh… Wie bent u eigenlijk?'' Vroeg Taranee. , Oh sorry, helemaal vergeten mezelf voor te stellen. Noem me maar gewoon Hagrid.'', Oké, _Hagrid_. Waar gaan we eigenlijk heen?'' Ging Taranee verder. , Naar de Wegisweg natuurlijk. Jullie motten toch spullen kopen?''

, Dus daar zijn al die rare munten voor.'' Zei Elyon. , Ben benieuwd hoe ver de mode hier is.'', Ik heb gehoord dat ze hier de beste make-up verkopen. Dus daar moeten we echt even naar kijken.'' Will zuchtte geërgerd. , Meiden! We zijn hier niet om te shoppen, maar om onze schoolspullen te halen.''

, Will heeft gelijk, volgende week begint school pas. Dus als we nu snel opschieten kunnen we misschien nog wel even naar Londen toe om eens rond te kijken.''

Cornelia en Elyon knikten teleurgesteld.

, Laten we eerst maar eens ff 6 toverstokken halen.'' Stelde Hagrid voor. Ze stapten een winkel binnen toen plotseling het hart van Kandrakar oplichtte. , Will wat is er aan de hand?'' Vroeg Irma. , I-Ik weet niet, we stapten de winkel binnen en toen begon het hart heel raar op te lichten.

Ze kochten hun toverstokken en de rest van hun spullen. , Nou dames, hier zijn de sleutels van jullie hotelkamers. Ik mot weer naar Zweinstein.'' Zei Hagrid. , Oké, heel erg bedankt Hagrid.'' Zei Will. De rest van de meiden bedankten hem ook en hij vertrok.

, Laten we wat gaan eten. Ik rammel.'' Klaagde Taranee. , Klinkt goed, zouden ze hier ook Chinees hebben?'' Vroeg Hai-Lin. , Zouden ze hier überhaupt normaal eten hebben?'' Zei Cornelia. , Dit ziet er wel geschikt uit.'' Zei Irma. Ze bleven voor een gezellig uitziend restaurant staan.

, Goedemiddag, kan ik jullie meisjes ergens mee van dienst zijn?'' Vroeg een ober. , Zouden we de menukaart mogen zien?'' Vroeg Hai-Lin. , Natuurlijk.'' De ober toverde 6 menukaarten tevoorschijn. , Tot zo ver jou idee over het eten hier Cornelia.'' Zei Irma. , Het eten lijkt me doodgewoon.''

Ze bestelden wat eten en gingen vervolgens praten over Zweinstein. , Die school lijkt me eigenlijk best leuk en misschien is het ook handig voor onze krachten.'' Zei Will. , Ja, maar heb je die schooluniformen gezien? Ik bedoel hallo? Hoezo 20ste eeuws.'' Klaagde Cornelia.

De deur van het restaurant ging open. Een hele rits mensen kwam binnengelopen. , Arthur schat, dit lijkt me wel geschikt.'' Zei een roodharig, vriendelijk uitziende vrouw. Een ober schoof drie tafels tegen elkaar aan. , Harry, Hermelien, Ron jullie mogen naast mij zitten. , Wat boffen wij toch weer.'' Gromde Ron.

, Hallo meisjes. Ik heb jullie nog nooit eerder gezien. Eerste jaars?'' Vroeg Mevr. Wemel., Nee we zijn uitwisselingsstudenten uit Amerika. Vijfde jaars om precies te zijn.'' Zei Hai-Lin. , Wat leuk zeg, Ron, Harry en Hermelien zitten in het vijfde jaar van Griffoendor.'' Zei Mevr. Wemel.

, Griffoendor?'' Zei Taranee. , Een van de vier afdelingen. Nieuwe leerlingen worden verdeeld over Griffoender, Huffelpuf, Ravenklauw en Zwadderich.'' Legde Mevr. Wemel uit. , Ben benieuwd op welke afdeling wij komen…'' Zei Irma. , Schuif anders bij ons aan.'' Stelde mevr. Wemel voor. , Oh, bedankt mevrouw.'' Zei Will.

, Eindelijk! Eten…'' Kreunde Taranee verlangend. , Ja, ik moet toegeven het ziet er lekker uit.'' Zei Cornelia. Ze aten hun eten op en bedankte mevr. Wemel voor de uitnodiging. , Geen probleem hoor meisjes. We zien jullie 1 september.'' Glimlachte mevr. Wemel.

, En wat doen we nu?'' Vroeg Irma. , Nou het is nog niet echt donker… Misschien kunnen we even rondkijken.'' Stelde Elyon voor. , Ach, waarom ook niet.'' Zei Will.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

, En Cedric, is er al nieuws?'' Vroeg Phobos. , Ik ben bang van niet meester, maar ze hebben mij tot hun leraar Voorspellend rekenen gekozen.'' Antwoordde Cedric. , Je krijgt nog drie weken om uit te vinden waarom ze daar zijn en wie mijn zus is of anders…'' Zei Phobos dreigend.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

, Is er iets Cornelia?'' Vroeg Will. , Je bent akelig stil sinds we terug zijn in het hotel.'' Cornelia zuchtte en zei,, Het is allemaal zo vreemd en ik heb nog niet _een _leuke jongen gezien.'' Will, Irma, Hai-Lin, Taranee en Elyon lachten. , Volgende week zullen we vast hordes leuke jongens ontmoeten Corny.'' Zei Elyon.

, Ik ben benieuwd hoe die jongens er in uniform uitzien.'' Zei Cornelia. , Ik dacht dat die uniformen zo ''_20ste eeuws_'' waren?'' Zei Irma. , Zijn ze ook, maar dat zegt nog niet dat ze niet leuk staan bij jongens.'' Zei Cornelia.

, Nou ik heb wel een leuke jongen gezien.'' Zei Will. Cornelia keek op. , Wie? Hagrid?'' Lachte ze. , Nee ben je gek.'' Grijnsde Will. , Die ene jongen met dat zwarte haar en die bril.'', Harry Potter? Hij schijnt beroemd te zijn in deze wereld.'' Zei Hai-Lin. Irma keek haar aan. , Hoe weet jij dat?'' Vroeg ze. , Dat staat in dit boek.'' Zei Hai-Lin. , _Harry Potter, ook wel de Jongen Die Bleef Leven, versloeg Heer Voldemort toen hij één jaar was_.'' Las ze voor.

, Je hebt een goede smaak Will.'' Zei Cornelia. , Wie weet word jij wel zijn volgende vriendin.'' Will gooide een kussen naar haar hoofd. , Ik zei alleen dat ik hem leuk vond. Meer niet, ik ken hem niet eens.'' Zei ze. , Maar je leert hem wel kennen, daar zorgen Corny en ik wel voor.'' Zei Elyon.

Taranee gaapte. , Ik weet niet hoe het met jullie zit meiden, maar ik ga op bed. Trusten.'' Zei ze. , Ja, ik ga er ook in. Anders zie ik er morgen niet uit.'' Zei Cornelia. , Oh, stel je eens voor.'' Zei Irma sarcastisch. Cornelia snoof. , Ga je mee Elyon?'' Vroeg ze. Elyon knikte. , Welterusten.'' Zeiden ze allebei.

Irma liet zich op haar bed vallen. , Ik ga ook slapen, al die nieuw dingen hebben me echt uitgeput.'' Zei ze. , En jij Will? Ga je ook al slapen?'' Vroeg Hai-Lin. , Ach, wat heeft het voor zin om nog op te blijven?'' Zei Will. Hai-Lin knikte. , Trusten.'' Zei ze.

Will kroop in haar bed en sloot haar ogen.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**Droom:**

, Waar ben ik?'' Fluisterde Will. Ze keek uit over de kale, uitgestorven vlakte. , Dit lijkt Meridian wel.'' Zei Will. Ze vloog een stukje verder. , Is hier iemand?'' Riep Will. Geen antwoord. Ze landde op een stuk harde grond. _, Er is iets raars met dit stuk grond.'' _Dacht Will. Ze veegde wat zand aan de kant, er verscheen een soort van oog. Opeens begon het hart van Kandrakar weer op te lichtten, en tegelijkertijd het oog ook.

, Wat gebeurt er?'' Zei Will. De grond begon te schudden en barstte open. Will vloog gauw omhoog zodat ze niet in de afgrond zou vallen. Toen zag ze dat het oog ineens in de lucht hing. Ze voelde dat ze naar het oog toe gezogen werd. Ze probeerde weg te vliegen, maar dat lukte haar niet het oog kwam steeds dichterbij. , Iemand help me!'' Gilde Will. Het hart van Kandrakar en het oog raakte elkaar aan. Will viel plotseling in een zwart gat.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

, HELP!'' Gilde Will. Ze was uit bed gevallen., Will is alles goed?'' Vroeg Irma. Zij en Hai-Lin stonden bezorgt naast haar. , Eh, ja het was maar een nachtmerrie meer niet.'' De deur vloog open, Elyon, Taranee en een chagrijnige Cornelia kwamen binnen. , We hoorden Will gillen. Is alles goed?'' Vroeg Elyon. , Ja ik had gewoon een nachtmerrie, dat is alles.'' Antwoordde Will.

, Dus die twee trutjes daar, hebben mij mijn bed uitgesleurd alleen omdat jij een nachtmerrie had?'' Vroeg Cornelia. Iedereen knikte. , Geweldig, als ik morgen chagrijnig ben weten we aan wie het ligt.'' Zei ze. , Laten we maar weer gaan slapen. Weet je zeker dat alles goed is Will?'' Vroeg Taranee. Will knikte. , Alles gaat prima.''

Iedereen ging weer terug naar bed. Hai-Lin, Irma en Will bleven nog even wakker. , Wat was het voor een nachtmerrie?'' Vroeg Irma. , Ik weet niet, ik was op Meridian en toen vond ik een soort van Symbool. Toen ik het symbool vond lichtte het op en ook het hart. En toen werd ik steeds dichter naar dat oog toe gezogen en viel ik in een soort zwart gat.''

, Klinkt als een soort voorteken.'' Zei Hai-Lin. , Een voorteken voor wat?'' Vroeg Irma. , Een voorteken voor iets slechts.'' Antwoordde Will.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**En hoe vonden jullie het? Heb het in 2 uur geschreven, 4 pagina's op word. Best wel weinig eigenlijk… Ach heb ik scheit aan. Review!**


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter en W.I.T.C.H. zijn niet van mij.**

**Hoofdstuk drie alweer! In dit hoofdstuk ontmoeten de meiden Malfidus, krijgen ze hun leraar Voorspellend rekenen te zien en leren ze over Voldemort.**

**Leeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss **

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

3. Zweinsteins Hoge School voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus

, Perron 9 ¾… Perron ¾… Waar is perron 9 ¾!'' Riep Wil geïrriteerd. , Relax Will, we hebben nog tijd zat.'' Zei Irma. Cornelia en Elyon vroegen aan verschillende mensen of ze wisten waar 9 ¾ was, maar ze kregen alleen maar boze woorden. , Perron 9 3/4! Wat is dit voor ongein, vooruit rot op!'' Zei een dikke vent.

, Licht het aan mij, of hebben die Engelsen echt iets heel erg grofs?'' Zei Cornelia gepikeerd. , Perron 9 ¾ wat een onzin ook!'' , Zochten jullie perron 9 ¾?'' Vroeg een lijzige stem. Cornelia en Elyon draaiden zich om en zagen een lange volwassen man met sluik, blond haar. , Eh, ja… weet u misschien waar die is?'' Vroeg Elyon.

De man glimlachte. , Natuurlijk volg mij.'' Antwoordde hij. , Hey meiden! Deze man weet waar we moeten zijn.'' Riep Elyon tegen de rest. , Welke man?'' Vroeg Taranee. , _Deze _man Taranee.'' Antwoordde Cornelia. , Ik ben Lucius Malfidus, zijn jullie niet een beetje te jong voor eerste jaars?'' Vroeg Malfidus.

, We zijn uitwisselingsstudenten uit Amerika.'' Zei Will. , We zitten in ons vijfde jaar.''

Malfidus knikte. , Juist, als jullie me nu willen volgen…'' De meiden volgden Malfidus tot aan een muur. , Stap hier door heen en jullie zullen perron 9 ¾ vinden. Als jullie me nu willen excuseren, ik heb wat zaken te regelen.'' Zei Malfidus. De meiden bedankten en stapten door de poort.

, Ben ik de enige die kippenvel van die vent kreeg?" Vroeg Taranee. , Hij had inderdaad iets vreemds ja…'' Zei Will. , Moet je die trein zien!'' Zei Irma. , Wooow.'' Zei de rest in koor. , Zouden we eerste klas reizen?'' Vroeg Cornelia. , Natuurlijk niet. Het ziet er allemaal hetzelfde uit.'' Zei Irma. , Zullen we dan maar?'' Vroeg Hai-Lin. De meiden knikten en ze stapten allemaal in de trein.

, Kijk deze coupé is leeg.'' Zei Will. , Waarom kijkt iedereen zo naar ons? Is er soms iets met m'n haar?'' Vroeg Cornelia. , Zit prima.'' Zuchtte Irma geïrriteerd. Cornelia snoof. , Zeg hoe lang duurt het eigenlijk voor we er zijn?'' Vroeg Taranee. , Jullie weten dat ik claustrofobisch ben.'', Vast niet zo lang, Engeland is niet zo groot.'' Zei Hai-Lin.

, Elyon wat ben je aan het doen?'' Vroeg Cornelia. Elyon had haar gezicht tegen het raam gedrukt. , Jongens checken natuurlijk. Zie je die ene daar?'' Vroeg Elyon. Cornelia keek ook uit het raam. , Die met dat perfecte, blonde haar?'' Vroeg ze. Elyon knikte. , Dat is inderdaad een lekkerding.'' Zei Cornelia. , Die moet ik beter leren kennen.''

, Denkt ze nog aan iets anders dan jongens?'' Vroeg Irma. Taranee en Will haalden hun schouders op. , Zou Harry er ook al zijn?'' Vroeg Will. Cornelia lachte. , Zie je nou wel?'' Zei ze. , Ik wist dat je hem leuk vond.'' Will bloosde en keek gauw uit het raam.

, Hey jullie zijn die meisjes van dat restaurant!'' Zei Ron. De meiden keken om. , Ja, dat zijn we. Kunnen we iets voor jullie doen?'' Vroeg Will. , Alle coupés zijn vol, zouden Harry, Ginny en Marcel bij jullie kunnen zitten?'' Vroeg Hermelien. , Natuurlijk en jullie dan?'' Vroeg Will.

, Oh, wij moeten voor in bij de klassenoudsten zitten. We zien je straks nog wel Harry.'' Zei Hermelien. Harry ging naast Hai-Lin zitten en Ginny en Marcel naast Irma en Taranee. , Dus jullie komen uit Amerika… Hoe zijn de tover scholen daar?'' Vroeg Ginny. , Eh, nou zie je onze magie ligt een beetje anders.'' Antwoordde Will.

Ze vertelden Harry, Ginny en Marcel over het hart van Kandrakar en de Wachters van de Sluier. , Wachters van de Sluier?'' Vroeg Harry. , Ja, wij moeten Phobos verslaan om Meridian en de aarde te redden.'' Zei Irma. Elyon keek haar vriendinnen raar aan. , Waarom hebben jullie me dat nooit verteld?'' Vroeg ze aan Cornelia. , Alles ligt nu anders Elyon. Maar maak je geen zorgen, tot nu toe is niemand gewond geraakt.

Een uurtje later kwamen Hermelien en Ron de coupé binnen. , Ik barst van de honger…'' Kreunde Ron. , Oh, kom op Ron. Vond je die toespraak dan niet interessant?'' Vroeg Hermelien. , Eh… nee?'' Antwoordde Ron. Hermelien keek hem nijdig aan. , Kijk, kijk wie hebben we hier. Potje, Wezel en het Modderbloedje.'' Zei een lijzige stem.

, Wat moet je Malfidus!'' Snauwde Ron. , Malfidus?'' Vroeg Cornelia. , Was dat niet die man die ons geholpen heeft het perron te vinden?'', Ja, dat is vast zijn zoon.'' Zei Will. , En jullie zijn?'' Vroeg Malfidus. , Uitwisselingsstudenten dus laat ze met rust.'' Zei Harry kwaad. , Ik kijk er naar uit jullie beter te leren kennen.'' Zei Malfidus. Hij knipoogde naar Cornelia. Toen beende hij weg.

, Volgens mij heeft hij een oogje op je Cornelia.'' Zei Elyon. , Zou je denken?'' Vroeg Cornelia, ze had een vreemde blik in haar ogen. , Opgepast mensen. Corny is verliefd.'' Lachte Irma. , Hoe vaak moet ik nog zeggen dat je me geen Corny moet noemen.'' Beet Cornelia haar toe.

De rest van de treinreis vertelde Will over hun krachten. Hermelien luisterde gefascineerd. , Dus jullie hebben alle vijf speciale krachten behalve Elyon?'' Vroeg ze. , Ja, maar ik denk dus dat Elyon verborgen krachten heeft.'' Zei Will. , Waarom zou ze anders voor deze school zijn gevraagd?''

, We kunnen beter onze gewaden aantrekken.'' Zei Harry. , Zijn we er dan al bijna?'' Vroeg Hai-Lin opgewonden. Harry knikte. , Dit is zo cool, ik kan niet wachten tot we er zijn.'' Zei Hai-Lin., Je houd niet toevallig van boeken?'' Vroeg Ron. , Dat valt wel mee, Taranee is de echte boekenwurm.'' Lachte Hai-Lin. , En wat is daar mis mee?'' Vroeg Taranee. , Niks, maar dat bewijst dat je een echte kennisfreak bent.'' Zei Hai-Lin. , Ik zie dat maar als een compliment.'' Zuchtte Taranee.

Ze trokken hun gewaden aan. , En hoe zie ik eruit?'' Vroeg Cornelia. Elyon bekeek haar. , Als ik jou was zou ik dat rokje iets hoger doen.'' Zei ze. , Zo beter?'' Vroeg Cornelia. Elyon knikte. , Ik zou maar opschieten Corny, straks loop je je nieuwe vlam nog mis.'' Spotte Irma. , Ach, wat weet jij daar nou van.'' Zei Cornelia. , Iedereen weet toch dat de jongens altijd mij opzoeken?'', Je bent hopeloos.'' Zuchtte Irma.

De trein stopte en iedereen stapte uit. , Eerstejaars _en _uitwisselingsstudenten met mij mee.'' Riep Hagrid boven iedereen uit. , We zien jullie straks nog wel.'' Zei Will en ze liep achter de rest aan.

, Welkom op Zweinstein. In een paar minuten zullen jullie verdeeld worden over de afdelingen Griffoendor, Ravenklauw, Huffelpuf en Zwadderich. De uitwisselingsstudenten gaan voorop. Volg mij.'' Zei Professor Anderling. Iedereen liep achter haar aan tot ze vlakbij een klein krukje stonden. , Dit is geweldig… Hey Will heb je het plafond gezien?'' Vroeg Irma. Wil keek omhoog ze zag een uitgestrekte hemel vol met sterren.

, Welkom op Zweinstein.'' Zei Perkamentus. , Ik ben jullie schoolhoofd Albus Perkamentus. Ik heb zo meteen nog een paar mededingen, maar laten we eerst gaan sorteren en genieten van het heerlijke feestmaal.'' Will hoorde Taranee nerveus heen en weer schuifelen, ze voelde zichzelf ook wat zenuwachtig.

, Als eerst worden de uitwisselingsstudenten gesorteerd.'' Zei professor Anderling. , Will Vandom.'' Will slikte en liep langzaam naar het krukje en nam plaats, professor Anderling liet de sorteerhoed op haar hoofd zakken. , Griffoendor!'' Brulde de hoed. De tafel van Griffoendor klapte. Will liep opgelucht naar de tafel van Griffoendor en ging blozend naast Harry zitten.

, Hai Lin.'' Ging professor Anderling verder. Hai-Lin ging op het krukje zitten. , Griffoendor!'' Brulde de hoed. , Taranee Cook.'' , Griffoendor!'' , Cornelia Hale.'' , Griffoendor!'' , Irma Lair.'' , Griffoendor!'' , En Elyon Brown.'' ,…'' Professor Anderling keek naar Elyon. , Griffoendor!'' Brulde de hoed zo plotseling dat Elyon bijna van het krukje af viel.

Elyon rende gauw naar de tafel van Griffoendor en ging naast Cornelia zitten. , Cool dat we allemaal bij elkaar zitten hé Cornelia? Cornelia?'' Zei ze. Maar Cornelia had niks van wat Elyon had gezegd gehoord. Ze staarde naar de tafel van Zwadderich. , Hallo? Aarde aan Cornelia?'' Vroeg Irma. , Hallo Elyon vroeg je wat!'' Cornelia schudde haar hoofd. , Oh, sorry zei iemand wat?'' Vroeg ze. De meiden keken haar verbaasd aan.

, Oh, nee laat maar.'' Giechelde Elyon. Cornelia haalde haar schouders op en concentreerde zich toen op het sorteren. Toen Melissa Creek bij Huffelpuf werd ingedeeld was de sorteerceremonie afgelopen. Perkamentus stond op, er viel een doodse stilte. , Voordat we gaan eten wil ik twee nieuwe leraren verwelkomen.'' Begon hij. , Als eerst Professor Rick Blair, hij zal Voorspellend rekenen gaan doceren en Professor Dorothea Omber zij zal Verweer tegen de zwarte Kunsten gaan doceren.''

, Komt die blonde leraar jou ook niet bekend voor?'' Vroeg Will aan Hai-Lin. , Alsof ik hem ergens van ken.'' Professor Omber hield vervolgens een oersaaie toespraak die Will in een trance bracht. , Eet smakelijk.'' Zei Perkamentus. Will schrok wakker. , Eindelijk eten…'' Kreunde Ron.

, Hey Will, waarom eet jij niks?'' Vroeg Taranee. Will had sinds de toespraak van Omber naar Professor Blair lopen staren. Plotseling staarde hij terug Will keek gauw voor zich. , Oh, ik dacht aan Caleb…'' Zei ze. Cornelia keek haar medelevend aan. , Ik weet zeker dat Caleb al lang ergens ondergedoken is… Maak je nou maar geen zorgen en eet wat.'' Zei ze. Will schepte wat eten op en at vervolgens in doodse stilte het op.

,… Voldemort is vast iets aan het plannen.'' Hoorde Will Harry zeggen. , Voldemort?'' Vroeg ze aan Harry. Hij vertelde haar over Voldemort en dat hij zijn ouders had vermoord. , Het spijt me Harry ik had er niet over moeten-'' Begon Will. , Maakt niet uit. Jij wist toch ook niet dat mijn ouders dood waren.'' Zei Harry. Will glimlachte.

, Psst, Will.'' Fluisterde Irma. Will keek haar aan. , Je zak, kijk eens naar je zak.'' Fluisterde Irma. Will keek naar haar zak, de roze gloed van het hart straalde dwars door haar gewaad heen. Ze verborg het hart gauw tussen haar benen. , Wat zou er aan de hand zijn?'' Vroeg ze aan Irma. , Geen idee, maar laten we hier gauw weggaan voordat iemand wat in de gaten krijgt.''

Ze glipten de grote zaal onopgemerkt uit, nou bijna onopgemerkt. Cedric had Will constant in de gaten gehouden en zag haar dan ook wegglippen. , Excuseer me ik moet even wat afhandelen.'' Zei hij tegen Perkamentus en liep de grote zaal uit.

, Loop nou door Will!'' Riep Irma. , Dat gaat niet de ketting werkt niet mee.'' Zei Will. Ze probeerde het hart mee te trekken, maar het gaf geen kik. Opeens stopte het hart met gloeien. En viel het op de grond. , Snel er komt iemand.'' Siste Irma en ze trok Will een leeg lokaal in. Ze gluurde om de hoek van de deur heen om te zien wie er op de gangen rondzwierf. , Niet te geloven.'' Zei Irma. ,Wat?'' Vroeg Will. , Het is die nieuwe gast. Wat is hij aan het doen?'' Vroeg Irma.

, Geen idee, maar laten we hem volgen.'' Zei Will. , Waar gaat hij toch heen?'' Vroeg Irma. , Volgens mij gaat hij naar z'n kantoor.'' Antwoordde Will. Cedric liep een kamer in en sloot de deur. , Wat nu?'' Vroeg Will. , We verstoppen ons achter die harnassen.'' Zei Irma. Ze verstopten zich achter de harnassen en wachtte tot er iets gebeurde.

Opeens glom er een fel licht onder de deurspleet door. , Irma, zag je dat?'' Fluisterde Will. Irma knikte. De deur ging open. Een grote, slangachtige gedaante gleed naar buiten. Will's mond viel open en ze hoorde Irma naar adem snakken. Cedric keek even in hun richting, Will kromp nog dieper in elkaar. Toen glibberde hij de gang uit de trap op.

Irma zuchtte. , Dat scheelde echt niks.'' Fluisterde ze. , Wat zou hij gaan doen?'', De vraag is… wat doet hij _hier?_'' Fluisterde Will terug. , Laten we maar terug gaan naar de grote zaal. Als we nu naar onze slaapzaal gaan eindigen we als zijn nagerecht. '' Zei Irma. Will knikte en ze liepen gezamenlijk terug naar de grote zaal.


	4. Hoofdstuk 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter en W.I.T.C.H. zijn niet van mij**

**Hoofdstuk vieeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrr! R&R**

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

4. De eerste schooldag

, Wat hebben we zo meteen als eerst?'' Vroeg Irma aan Will. , Toverdranken en daarna bezweringen.'' Antwoordde Will. , Zeg over gisteren…'' Begon Irma. , Wat doen we ermee?'' Will zette haar beker neer. , Ik weet niet, we kunnen het beter nog even geheim houden.'' Irma opende haar mond om iets te zeggen, maar werd onderbroken door Cornelia.

, Raad eens waar ik ons voor opgegeven heb?'' Vroeg Cornelia. , Ik zou het echt niet weten.'' Zei Irma nors. , Voorspellend reken!'' Antwoordde Cornelia. Will spuugde haar koffie uit en Irma riep keihard,, WAT!'' Iedereen in de grote zaal keek haar aan. Irma werd rood en ging gauw weer zitten.

, Wat bezielt jou dan ineens?'' Vroeg Cornelia. , Niet nu.'' Siste Will. Cedric had hen nauwkeurig in de gaten gehouden en grijnsde. Hij stond op en verliet de grote zaal, Will keek hem na. , Kom we gaan.'' Zei ze tegen Irma. , Hey waar gaan jullie heen?'' Vroeg Elyon. , Naar de les.'' Zei Will met een gemaakte glimlach. , Oh ja?'' Zei Irma, Will gaf haar een elleboog. , Oh, ja dat is ook zo we gaan naar de les. We kunnen niet wachten om te beginnen. Later.'' Zei Irma.

, Ze gedragen zich heel vreemd.'' Zei Cornelia. , Zou het met die nieuwe leraar te maken hebben?'', Ze zijn gewoon wat gespannen.'' Zei Taranee. , Ja oké, maar toen ik ze vertelde dat ik ons voor voorspellend rekenen had opgegeven, gingen ze helemaal door het lint.'' Zei Cornelia.

Irma en Will volgden Cedric opnieuw. , Is dit wel een goed idee?'' Vroeg Irma. , Sst, straks hoort hij ons.'' Fluisterde Will. Ze kwamen in een verlaten gang. , Waar is hij nou?'' Vroeg Will. , Ik zou het niet weten. Waarschijnlijk heeft hij een geheime gang genomen of zo.'' Zei Irma. Will zuchtte. , Nou laten we maar naar de les gaan, het is toch bijna tijd.'' Irma knikte en ze gingen op weg naar de kerkers.

Cedric had zich achter een standbeeld verstopt. , Dus ze weten mijn kleine geheimpje…'' Siste hij. , Dat is slecht… heel slecht.''

, Daar zijn jullie!'' Riep Hai-Lin. , Alvast naar de les gaan, ja tuurlijk. Daarom zijn wij hier ook eerder dan jullie.'' Zei Cornelia. , We waren verdwaald.'' Zei Irma. , Natuurlijk jullie waren verdwaald.'' Zei Cornelia. , Hou er nou maar over Cornelia.'' Zei Taranee. , Ze zijn er nu toch?'' Cornelia haalde haar schouders op.

Harry, Ron en Hermelien kwamen de kerkers binnen. , Oh hallo. Klaar voor toverdranken?'' Vroeg Hermelien. , Iedere minuut iets minder.'' Zei Taranee. , Maak je maar geen zorgen het valt reuze mee. De professor is-'' Zei Hermelien maar Ron viel haar in de rede. , Een enorme zak.'' Zei hij. , Hij moet echt niks van Griffoendors hebben en de Zwadderaars trekt hij voor.

, Jaloers Wemel?'' Vroeg Malfidus. , Waar op?'' Vroeg Ron. , Ik hoef niet zo'n hielenlikker als jou te zijn dank je.'' Malfidus grijnsde. , Je opmerkingen zijn triest Wemel.'' Hij richtte zich tot Cornelia. , Zeg Cornelia was het toch?'' Ze knikte. , Zin om een keer met mij naar Zweinsveld te gaan?'', Oh heel graag zelfs waar-'' Begon Cornelia. , Jullie mogen naar binnen.'' Zei Sneep.

Cornelia was diep beledigd dat hij haar zo ruw had afgekapt, maar ze zei maar niks en ging naast Elyon zitten. , Voor onze uitwisselingsstudenten ik tolereer geen geknoei of mislukkingen. Potter kan jullie hier alles over vertellen.'' Zei Sneep. De zwadderaars lachten. Harry keek hem boos aan. , Waarom heb ik het idee dat hij een hekel aan Harry heeft?'' Vroeg Irma aan Will. Will knikte. , Of hij is gewoon een enorm stuk chagrijn.'' Fluisterde ze terug.

, Deze les gaan jullie samen werken aan een slaapdrank. Aan het eind van de les zal deze getest worden op deze kikkers.'' Will stak haar hand op. , Ja juffrouw?'' , Vandom professor. Is dat niet zielig voor die kikkers?'' Sneep's gezichts werd een tintje roder, maar hij hield zich in. , Als jullie mijn instructies goed opvolgen, zal er niks zieligs aan zijn.''

Cornelia en Elyon gingen dicht bij Malfidus zitten, Taranee en Hai-Lin gingen bij Irma en Will zitten. , Moet je dat zien.'' Siste Irma. , Ze kwijlt gewoon zo wat over hem heen.'', Volgens mij is het wederzijds…'' Zei Taranee. Cornelia glimlachte constant naar Malfidus en ze speelde met haar haar. , Mag ik een teiltje?'' Zei Irma nijdig.

Aan het eind van de les werd de slaapdrank op de kikkers getest. Will, Irma, Taranee en Hai-Lin's toverdranken waren goedgekeurd, maar Cornelia en Elyon's toverdrank was te sterk en de kikker wou niet meer wakker worden. , Omdat dit jullie eerste les is zal ik jullie niet straffen, maar Wemel en Potter hebben minder geluk.'' Zei Sneep met een boosaardige grijns.

, Zeg Harry ik heb het idee dat die leraar jou niet echt aardig vind.'' Zei Will. , Dat is een lang verhaal.'' Grijnsde Harry. Will bloosde. Toen ze bij het bezweringenlokaal aankwamen stonden Cornelia en Elyon weer bij Malfidus en Zabini. , Echt waar ben jij de zoeker in het zwerkbal team?'' Vroeg Cornelia. , Ach ja, ze konden we onmogelijk weigeren.'' Zei Malfidus zelfvoldaan. , Met mijn talent. Wie zou me nou niet willen? Het team van Griffoendor heeft me nog gesmeekt om voor ze te spelen, maar ik blijf achter Zwadderich staan.''

Harry kuchte. , Ja Potter?'' Zei Malfidus. , Zei je nou net dat Griffoendor _jou _had gesmeekt om voor ze te spelen?'' Vroeg Harry. , Je bent toch niet doof of wel? Dat modderbloedje heeft vast je oren aangetast.'' Antwoordde Malfidus. Harry greep zijn toverstok, maar Hermelien greep hem bij z'n arm. , Nee Harry niet doen, hij is het niet waard.''

, Zijn er problemen?'' Vroeg Cedric. , Nee professor, geen problemen.'' Zei Harry. , Jullie leraar bezweringen is ziek dus ik zal voor hem invallen. Als jullie mij nu willen volgen.'' Vervolgde Cedric. De groep liep achter hem aan, maar Will en Irma bleven staan. , Wat nu?'' Fluisterde Irma. , We hebben geen keus, we kunnen moeilijk gaan spijbelen op onze eerste schooldag.'' Fluisterde Will.

Irma en Will volgden de groep met tegenzin. Ze gingen een lokaal binnen Will en Irma gingen helemaal achterin de klas zitten. , Will, Irma kom hier zitten.'' Riep Elyon. , Nee bedankt, Will en ik zitten hier goed.'' Zei Irma gauw. Elyon haalde haar schouders op en ging naast Cornelia zitten.

De les verliep normaal en rustig. Will bleef Cedric volgen vanuit haar ooghoeken, terwijl ze zich op haar werk probeerde te concentreren. Irma vroeg om de minuut wat hij deed en Will irriteerde zich daar groen en geel aan. , Wat doet hij nu?'' Fluisterde Irma. , Hij loopt door de klas, kun je nu even je mond houden?'' Siste Will. Cedric keek steeds in hun richting.

, Wat doet hij nu?'' Vroeg Irma. , Hij kijkt de hele tijd naar ons en kun je nu je bek even houden!'' Zei Will. , Sorry.'' Fluisterde Irma. Will concentreerde zich weer op haar werk. Opeens verscheen er een schaduw op haar werk. Ze durfde niet op te kijken. De schaduw verdween van haar werk en Will durfde weer op te kijken. , Is hij weg?'' Fluisterde Irma. Irma had ook niet op durven kijken en zat zwat met haar gezicht in haar boek.

, Ja je kunt weer opkijken.'' Zei Will. De bel ging en Will en Irma waren als eersten weg. , Nou we hebben het overleefd.'' Zei Irma opgelucht. Will en Irma wouden net naar de grote zaal gaan toen ze bij hun gewaden werden gegrepen. Cornelia, Elyon, Hai-Lin en Taranee loodsten ze een leeg lokaal in. Cornelia keek of niemand ze had gezien en sloot de deur.

, Oké wat is er aan de hand?'' Vroeg ze. , Wat zou er aan de hand moeten zijn?'' Vroeg Irma onschuldig. , Jullie gedragen je ontzettend vreemd. Gaat het om die nieuwe leraar?'' Vroeg Hai-Lin. Will en Irma keken elkaar aan alsof ze van elkaar hoopten dat ze een idee hadden.

, Eh, ja er is inderdaad iets met die leraar.'' Begon Will. , Nou?'' Vroegen de meiden. , Irma ze eh… ze is eh… Ja Irma is verliefd op hem!'' Verzon Will. Irma keek haar verbaasd aan en begreep de hint. , Oh ja, ik ben helemaal verliefd. Het was liefde op het eerste gezicht. Geen verdere details! Kom Will we gaan.'' Zei ze. Ze trok Will aan haar arm het lokaal uit.

, Wat was dat dan voor een actie?'' Vroeg Irma, terwijl ze naar de grote zaal liepen. , Ik kon niks anders bedenken en de waarheid vertellen was niet zo'n goed idee geweest.'' Legde Will uit. , Cornelia is gek op dat soort roddels. Wat als ze het hem vertelt?'' Zei Irma. , Dat doet ze vast niet. Toch?'' Zei Will. , Over liefde gesproken hoe zit het met jou en Harry?'' Vroeg Irma.

Will ging zitten en zei,, We zijn gewoon vrienden en trouwens we kennen elkaar pas net.'', Oké, oké even controleren. Maar jullie passen wel leuk bij elkaar.'' Zei Irma. , Beter als Cornelia en die slijmbal Malfidus.'' Will lachte en schepte aardappelen op.

Toen de rest van de meiden aan tafel kwamen vertrokken Will en Irma naar de bibliotheek om aan hun huiswerk te beginnen.

, Hebben jullie ook het idee dat ze iets achter houden?'' Vroeg Hai-Lin. , Ja, sinds waarneer valt Irma op oudere mannen?'' Vroeg Elyon. , Nou niet dus.'' Zei Cornelia.

, Zeg Griffoendor heeft vanmiddag zwerkbal training. Zullen we gaan kijken?'' Vroeg Hai-Lin. , Klinkt goed. Misschien komt Malfidus ook wel Cornelia.'' Zei Elyon. , Zou je denken?'' Vroeg Cornelia.

, Malfidus komt altijd als Griffoendor traint.'' Antwoordde Harry. , In dat geval kom ik zeker Harry.'' Zei Cornelia.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

, Er moet een verband zijn tussen; die slang, Phobos en Zweinstein.'' Zei Will. , Inderdaad. Ik denk niet dat Phobos zijn beste handlanger voor de lol hierheen stuurt.'' Zei Irma. , Laten we eens kijken naar de afgelopen dagen.'' Zei Will. , Eerst ontdekken we dat onze professor de slang is die ons wil vermoorden en vervolgens houd hij ons constant in de gaten.''

, Misschien wil Phobos weten waarom we hierheen gingen.'' Zei Irma. , En hij weet nog steeds niet wie dat zusje van hem is.'' Will zuchtte. , Het is allemaal zo verwarend. Misschien had Cornelia wel gelijk. En was dit geen goed idee.'' Zei ze. , Natuurlijk was het een goed idee, we moeten alleen die slangengast hier weg krijgen.'' Zei Irma.

, Laten we maar gaan eten.'' Zei Will. , Huiswerk gaat er vandaag niet van komen.'' Irma knikte, ze ruimden hun spullen op en gingen naar de grote zaal.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Cornelia, Elyon, Taranee en Hai-Lin kwamen terug van de zwerkbaltraining. , En hoe was het?'' Vroeg Will. , Echt super, je had Draco moeten zien vliegen. Echt een natuurtalent.'' Antwoordde Cornelia. , En wat hebben jullie eigenlijk gedaan?'' Vroeg Taranee. , Oh, huiswerk gemaakt.'' Zei Will. , Volgende week ga ik dus met Draco naar Zweinsveld, dat is een heel schattig dorpje hier in de buurt…'' Zei Cornelia.

, Ik geloof dat ik net mijn eetlust verloren heb.'' Zuchtte Irma geïrriteerd. , Ik heb er zo'n zin in, hij lijkt me echt de meest romantische persoon hier op Zweinstein…'', Zeg Will, die nachtmerrie die je laatst had.'' Zei Taranee. , Ja wat is daar mee?'' Vroeg Will. , Hij heeft ook van dat perfecte blonde haar.'' , Misschien hebben ze hier in de bibliotheek informatie over dat symbool dat je zag.'' Legde Taranee uit. , Hij vind ook dat ik prachtige oceaan, blauwe ogen heb.''

, Misschien wel ja… Gaan jullie zo mee om even te kijken?'' Vroeg Will. , En hij is ook zo gespierd en atletisch en-'', Cornelia, hou alsjeblieft je KOP EENS DICHT.'' Riep Irma. Cornelia zweeg. , Ja is goed Will, ik moet toch nog mijn huiswerk maken en met Cornelia in de buurt gaat dat niet lukken.'' Zei Taranee. Will, Taranee, Hai-Lin en Irma stonden op en gingen naar de bibliotheek.

, Waar gaan ze nou heen Elyon?'' Vroeg Cornelia. , Naar de bibliotheek.'' Antwoordde Elyon. , Wat gaan ze daar nou weer doen?'' Vroeg Cornelia. , Ik weet niet, ze hadden het over een symbool of zo.'' Zei Elyon. , Nou daar heb ik dus echt geen zin in.'' Zuchtte Cornelia. , Kom wij gaan huiswerk maken in de leerlingenkamer.'' Elyon knikte.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

, Ik kan het niet geloven.'' Zuchtte Taranee toen ze terug gingen naar de toren van Griffoendor. , Zoveel boeken en toch geen informatie.'', Ach, we hebben dit weekend tijd zat.'' Zei Will. , Precies en als Cornelia en Elyon ook mee helpen zoeken vinden we vast wel iets.'' Zei Irma. , Het enige wat ik nu wil vinden is een warm, zacht bed.'' Geeuwde Hai-Lin.

, Je hebt gelijk Hai-Lin laten we maar op bed gaan.'' Zei Will. , Wachtwoord?'' Vroeg de Dikke Dame. , Mimbulus mimbeltonia.'' Antwoordde Irma. Het portret zwaaide open en de meiden klommen door het portretgat. , Ah, daar zijn jullie!'' Riep Cornelia. , Kom gauw er is iets met Elyon!'' De meiden renden de trap op naar hun slaapzaal.

Elyon lag op de grond, trillend. , We wilden net op bed gaan en toen stortte ze in en begon ze helemaal te trillen.'' Zei Cornelia. Haar gezicht was lijkbleek. , Laten we er een leraar bij halen.'' Zei Hai-Lin. , Dat doen wij wel, kom Will.'' Zei Irma.

, Wat zou er aan de hand zijn?'' Vroeg Will. , Hm, wacht eens! Weet je nog dat jij dacht dat ze misschien verborgen krachten had?'' Vroeg Irma. , Dus misschien komen die krachten nu naar buiten.'' Will stopte met rennen. , Kom nou we moeten opschieten.'' Riep Irma. , Wacht even…'' Zei Will. , Weet je wat dit misschien betekent?'', Nou?'' Vroeg Irma. , Dat Elyon de ware troonopvolger van Meridian is!'' Zei Will.

, Sst, Will niet zo hard. Wie weet is die slang hier wel in de buurt.'' Siste Irma. , Je hebt gelijk. Laten we nu eerst naar professor Anderling gaan'' Zei Will.

yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

, Hierheen professor!'' Riep Irma. Irma, Will en professor Anderling haasten zich naar de slaapzaal. , Ik denk dat ik professor Perkamentus erbij haal en haar naar de ziekenzaal laat verplaatsen.''

Een kwartier later was Elyon al naar de ziekenzaal overgebracht en was Cornelia met professor Perkamentus en Anderling meegegaan.

, Het heeft geen zin om te wachten Will.'' Zei Hai-Lin. , Ik denk dat Cornelia pas heel laat terugkomt.'', Hai-Lin heeft gelijk Will.'' Zei Taranee. , Wij gaan nu op bed, kom jij ook zo?'' Vroeg Irma. , Ja… ja ik kom er zo aan.'' Zei Will.

_, Arme Elyon… Zou ze echt het zusje van Phobos zijn?'' Dacht ze. , Als ik dit aan haar vertel kan het misschien uitlopen en komt Cedric erachter.'' _ Will zuchtte. Ze dwong zichzelf om op bed te gaan en alles te vergeten. Een paar minuten later liet ze zich in haar bed glijden en viel in slaap.

_**Droom**_

, Waar ben ik nu weer in verzeild geraakt?'' Zei Will tegen zichzelf. Ze stond in een donkere kamer met honderden kasten. In die kasten stonden allemaal glazen bollen. , Wat zijn dat voor bollen?'' Ze liep naar een kast toe en pakte een bol op. Deze begon te gloeien en spatte uit elkaar. Ineens hoorde ze overal om zich heen bollen die uit elkaar spatten.

De stukjes gebroken glas vlogen naar elkaar toe en vormde een symbool. Het oog dat Will eerder had gezien. Ze probeerde weg te rennen, maar ze werd weer naar het oog toe gezogen. Alles ging opnieuw zwart…


End file.
